Viewing the effects of possible changes to a document (e.g. a spreadsheet) can be difficult. For example, if a user wants to see how a possible change affects a document, the user may make a copy of the document and make a change to the copy of the document to see how changes affect a document. Viewing proposed changes to a document that is shared between users can be even more challenging.